Not Your World
by MythologyGeekFreakMagicStar
Summary: One day the straw hats encounter a strange storm and they are sent to our world(along with other characters). But there's a problem they don't remember anything or who they actually are, they only remember the life they had spent in our world. It's up to Alice, a university professor, to make them remember who they actually are. ZoroxOC, SanUso, LawxLuffy. Please read and enjoy!
1. The Storm

Nami looked up at the blue sky. It had been an unusually sunny day for the straw hat pirates but Nami just couldn't shake off the feeling that something was really really wrong. She sighed and took the cool drink that was especially made for her. While she took a sip,yet again she admired how good a chef Sanji was. But she would never actually admit it.

"Is something wrong Nami-swan?" he asked while giving Robin a similar drink.

"I don't know," she said then shrugged. "I feel like something bad is going to happen."

Sanji's eyes widened. Everybody on the ship knew that when Nami said something was bound to happen it usually did. She was the best navigator in the world for crying out loud! Then he heard a chuckle coming from Robin.

"But it's a beautiful day. Maybe you're tired?" she asked.

"It's possible," Nami replied and scratched her head. Robin was right she was probably just tired from all the commotion and lately she didn't get any much sleep either. She was just about to tell them she was going to rest a bit the thousand sunny started to shake.

"Namiiii!" Luffy's irritating loud voice echoed to her ears. "Black clouds are forming!"

_Black clouds? _Nami ran towards the main deck followed by Robin and Sanji. Luffy had been right the shining sun was suddenly blocked by giant black clouds. The sea was starting to get out of control as well. Nami turned around and started to give out orders to the worried looking crew.

"Usopp, Sanji raise the sails. Franky we're gonna use the paddles. HURRY!" She yelled when everybody was looking at her dumbstruck. Soon enough everything she said was done but even so the ship wasn't moving.

Nami narrowed her eyes trying to understand what kind of storm this was. But it was no use she couldn't see anything besides the pitch black clouds and the worst part was she was feeling that the ship was being dragged towards the clouds. _What kind of storm is this? _

"What is that?" Robin muttered standing next to her. "It's like a black hole."

Nami's eyes widened with horror. That was it! It was a black hole… well in a way it was. If she didn't figure out a way to get out of this mess all of them were going to be devoured by it. They could use the coup de burst but that had a high possibility that it could worsen the situation. First of all she had no idea how strong the damn black hole was so if they did use the coup de burst the hole might just absorb them while they were in mid air.

Besides now they couldn't do anything about it. They were already a inch away from the black hole, when Nami turned around she was suddenly startled when she saw that everybody was already gathered waiting for the next orders. Nami smiled mournfully and looked at all of them.

"Sorry guys," she whispered. "We have no other choice, embrace yourselves."

* * *

_I hate her, I hate her, I hate her! _

I growled as I left my class and started to walk towards the principal's office. Right now I hated my job. How much more can that damn woman humiliate me! As a university professor I thought my days to be summoned to the principal's office was over. But no, this woman just loved to freaking torture me.

The worst part was she only behaved like this towards me! It all started when I first applied for the job as a Greek mythology professor. It wasn't really my dream job but at the moment I had no other choice and at the interview I may have spilled a whole cup of boiling tea on the principal or as I liked to call her "Boss." I know it wasn't the right thing to do but the woman was really annoying asking me stupid questions.

And from that day she considered me as an enemy and humiliated me in front of my classes ever since. If she would've just sent a student to fetch me I wouldn't be this much angry the actual thin that ticked me off was she summoned me from the speakers! What was I? A troubled student?

I sighed as I knocked on the door. A faint "Come in." came from the other side of the door and I walked in, only to see the damn devil woman was smiling at me. Clearly she knew how she humiliated me. Seriously if she hated me so much why did she even accept me for the job? Sometimes I thought that she just hired me to make my life miserable.

"Yes?" I asked wanting to get over this as soon as possible. She pointed to the seat in front of her with that annoying smile on her face.

"Please sit down Miss Pickle,"

Okay my last name was not Pickle it was Pitcher. I corrected her like a thousand times but no, she insisted on calling me Pickle. I thought about arguing with her but then I just shrugged it off. She still would call me Pickle anyway. I sat down and waited for her to start talking.

"One of my informants told me that are students like you _a lot,"_ she started smiling wryly.

So what's wrong with that? I wanted to ask. But I knew something bad was going to come up from this, especially if she got her information from an "informant". This woman had ears and eyes everywhere. Sometimes I felt like I was a drug dealer or something. When she saw that I wasn't reacting she continued.

"The same informant also told me that you changed some of the test results for the students to like you."

_I knew it. _

She possibly wouldn't go that far as accusing me right? This meant my whole none existing career would be finished! Okay I never actually planned to have a career but I was human for crying out loud maybe I would want to have a teaching career! Besides I hated when people tried to push me around or accuse me of something I clearly didn't do.

"Why would I change the test results for students to like me? That's just stupid."

The devil principal clearly did not like my objection. Did I offend her or something by calling her plan stupid?

"There will be an open investigation until proven otherwise. You may leave."

Now I was furious. Was she an idiot! Who would go this far the police was going to be involved for crying out loud and this was a serious accusation! I got up from my seat and gave her my best glare.

"You can't possibly go that far," I said trying to keep calm as much as I can. "If you don't like me just fire me or something!"

"Please stay calm," she replied looking at me with concerned eyes.

What was she talking about! I was calm how dare she accuse me. Okay I decided, I'm going to kill her yup killing her is the right decision. I took a deep breath and shook my head. I shouldn't behave on my instincts. First I should try to stay calm, I was acting pretty guilty. Besides they had no evidence and maybe she was just trying to make me nervous.

"You may leave." She repeated herself again.

I turned around and walked towards the door imagining all of the painful ways of how to kill her. I sighed as I closed the door behind me. How was I going to get out of this one? Where ever I went I always caused trouble. I wasn't a child anymore that should mean that I was more responsible, so why did I still cause trouble for myself.

When I walked into my classroom all of the chit chat seized, except for two boys that was oblivious of the situation. I heard some of the conversation they were talking something about anime? Geez they should study before watching stuff like that.

I stood right in front of them waiting them to realize me and stop talking already. I was in a bad mood and believe me you would not want to anger me when I was in a bad mood, soon enough they stopped realizing that their teacher had arrived. Both of them gulped, I smirked at them.

"Before talking about something childish as anime you should study first."

Surprisingly they looked at me with great anger. I guess they didn't like that I called their precious anime childish. Well it was, at least for me. I stopped watching anime when I was 15 years old. These two boys were grown up men they should put their priorities in the right order.

I turned around leaving the two alone and started to teach my class.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

_Good job Alice, You're late again. _I should really learn to wake up on time. Especially after what happened yesterday. I stuff a piece of toast in my mouth as I locked the door. Thank god the university is just a couple of blocks away. It only took about 5 to 10 minutes to get there.

Just when I decided to run towards the university not caring if anybody sees me a black car pulls up right in front of my apartment. I smiled as I recognize the black car. The window opened and a familiar pair of black eyes started to stare at me.

"Geez Alice," said the black haired man while sighting. "You're always late."

I opened the door and hoped inside glad that I don't need to run anymore. Then I turn at my friend that looked pretty angry. I shrug it off.

"Good morning to you too Law," I reply to him.

His eyes softened a bit but not as much that I hoped to. But frankly I don't care; Law always looked angry anyway he hardly smiled even if he did it was usually a creepy looking one.

Law was the university's doctor and one of my closest friends at the university. Before I met Law I thought that doctors were always tidy and clean looking. But Law was quite the opposite, he had tattoos everywhere and he had piercings. Shortly he looked pretty badass. First I was surprised when they hired somebody like him but the more I learned about him the more I understood the why. He was kind –most of the times- and was a great doctor.

"By the way," Law said snapping me from my thoughts. "Have you heard we have a new principal, a professor and a couple of new students?"

I tried to hide my grin as much as I could but even so I was with Law I didn't have to hide anything. I widely grinned not hiding how happy I was that the principal was gone. This was the best news I ever heard my whole like. I heard a soft chuckle coming from Law.

"You look quite happy," he said.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "You don't know what happened yesterday I'm so happy she's gone!" just when I was going to do a happy dance I realized another interesting fact that Law told me.

"What's the professor like? And how about the students are they nice? How much?" I asked almost forgetting how to breathe while doing so.

"Well I don't know much," he replied as he stopped the car. "But the new professor is a history major and use to be an archeologist. And we have 3 new students transferred."

I got out of Law's fancy car and waited for him when he finished locking the doors and controlling that they were closed one by one we started to walk towards the university.

"I hope the students are nice and hard workers," then I shook my head with disapproval "Yesterday I caught two of my students talking about anime! If they have so much time on their hands they should study!"

"Anime isn't that bad," he replied shrugging.

"Don't tell me," I said while smirking like an idiot. "You were an anime geek in high school?"

He shrugged again clearly bored of the conversation. I couldn't imagine Law wasting his time on the computer watching anime. He did work pretty hard but I didn't push him that much. That was something you learned when you were friends with Law you don't ask question. Eventually if Law deems you are ready he would just come up and tell you everything.

"We should meet with the new principal," Law said when they entered the university.

I nodded not bothering with a reply. We started to walk towards the principal's office and weirdly most of the students were gathered whispering to each other. All of them were girls. But even if they did whispered I could hear most of the whispers.

"…He's so cutee!"

"…Better then that other witch,"

Then I gazed at Law that was smiling. If I could hear the gossips so could Law and now I was really curious about are new principal of ours. If the man could impress the girls here he must be really something. We opened the big wooden door and walked inside. The room was packed with familiar faces the only 2 that I didn't recognize was probably the new history professor and the principal.

I could identify them quite easily. The woman that stood in the corner had black hair and blue eyes. I started at her eyes for a while, I felt like those eyes had been through so much. She was probably the new history professor; I knew that the girls gathered outside was talking about a man so the principal couldn't be her.

Then I looked at the man standing in the middle greeting the other professors trying to make a good impression. The man was indeed muscular and handsome…I guess.

_What the fuck? _

I tried to hold down my chuckle. The man…he… he had green hair! Who on earth would dye their hair green? And he was our new principal. What was this? A gathering of weirdos? The man had green hair! Green. Green hair. Green. Oh my god.

Law, that was my guardian angel, hit me with his elbow trying to stop the chuckles to over flow the room. But I couldn't help it his hair was green. Why was everybody acting like it was normal?

"And you are?" a deep voice called out to me.

I looked at the man that was standing right in front of me. I really should pay attention when people moved around. Our new principal was staring at me with his eyebrow raised. I gulped as I realized he wasn't smiling. Shit did I actually chuckle out loud?

"I-I'm," I stuttered trying to remember my name. "Alice Pitcher. The mythology professor."

When he didn't reply I extended my hand towards him trying to be as friendly as possible. "Welcome to the university."

I mentally face palmed myself. It was the first time I met him and he probably already hates me. Well he can't be worse than the other witch. At least I hoped. He didn't take my hand he just stared at me for a moment longer.

"My name is Zoro Roronoa," he replied as he turned around. "And don't leave the office afterwards, we need to talk."

Seriously what was with the principals of this school and not liking me? I looked at Law that was currently giving me " What the hell did you do now?" look. I sighed and decided to silently wait for my fate.

* * *

I gulped as the room suddenly felt very empty. There was a couple of professors left and of course Law that had decided to give me some moral support. But even so he couldn't stay with me forever. 10 minutes later Law left the room as well and I looked behind him as he closed the door.

I turned around looking at Zoro that was already seated. He gestured me to sit down and I did as I was told. I didn't want to anger another principal, besides my life would be so much easier if I just got along with everybody.

"So you're the mythology professor?" he began. I slowly nodded curious about where this conversation was going to lead to. "The principal before me left a file that had your name on it, It says that you changed the test results for students to like you."

_Oh shit. _

Obviously god hated me. I can't believe she actually written a file! That was unnecessary. I looked at out new principal he looked like a man that would listen to reason. Then suddenly I blinked a couple of times. Suddenly Roronoa Zoro, -wait why did I say his name backwards?- looked very familiar. Like he was from a far past. I shook it off blaming my wild imagination and started to explain everything hoping that he would believe me.

**I know it doesn't look like much right now but I promise it will get better and funnier. Alice may behave a little younger than your average professor and there might be some flaws when I explain the positions in the university so sorry about that :/ For the next chapter we will meet the new students! Yay! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter and please review! ^^ **


	2. The New Students

_Of course he didn't believe me._

When I explained the whole situation, Zoro just stared at me. The only reaction I got was a long irritating sigh. Obviously he didn't believe a word I said. He looked at me with his piercing black eyes it looked like he was trying to decide what to do. Finally he opened his mouth, but the moment I heard what he said I wished he just stayed quiet.

"We can't just ignore an accusation as serious as this," he said rather calmly. "You may return to your class."

I probably looked really depressed when he said that because later on just when I was about to leave the office he smiled to me –a rather creepy one if I say myself- and added.

"Don't worry your story will be considered as well."

_Gee thanks. _I didn't respond to him. Why should I? Besides I wanted to leave this damn office as soon as possible. Not just the office I wanted to get away from the new principal as well. I didn't know why but something was really bothering me about him.

When I arrive in front of my class I feel a little bit better. Even though I never actually planned to be a professor I really liked teaching and there was 3 new students waiting for me! It was going to be an interesting day and after that I could go and check on Law maybe he could give me some advice on what to do.

But of course life just loved playing games with me.

When I opened the door my eyes widen at the scene before me. All of the students had gathered around a boy –I forgot his name- that was laying on the ground. And at the corner of the class a furious looking boy that had black hair and a childish face was yelling at the boy waving his fist. An orange haired girl was trying to calm him down.

A voice inside me was telling me that the new students were going to be quite troublesome.

"What is going on here?!" I exclaimed gathering all of the student's attention. The boy that was laying on the ground slowly got up. I also realized that the student had a black eye and a bloody nose. What the hell did happen here? The boy pointed at the new student that was still glaring at him.

"He… he punched me!" he said, still kind of shocked of what happened.

"I punched you because you were messing with us!" the new boy yelled.

The new boy… how should I put it? He had an interesting look. First he looked like he should be in high school then university, second he had an unusual scar under his eye. Other than that he looked pretty normal he didn't look like he was hurt in any way and wait… was he wearing a straw hat? Was that even allowed in the university? Then I gazed at the girl that was holding him down. Like I said before she had orange hair and chocolate brown eyes. I don't know why but I suddenly felt that this girl was very very smart.

The part that actually weirded me out was, when I was looking at the two I felt the same thing that I felt with Zoro.

I sighed as I tried to be the responsible professor. First, the boy that took the punch needed to see Law now and as a punishment the new kid would go with him. I tried not to snicker when I imagined Law yelling at the new kid. That would be a punishment enough for him.

"You, what's your name?" I asked as I pointed to the new kid.

"Luffy D. Monkey." He replied quite bluntly.

Something bothered me about his name. Somehow it felt like he was saying it backwards. I shook my head, this was the first time I ever lay eyes on the kid I couldn't possible knew him in any way. Besides what kind of name was Monkey?

Then I pointed at the other boy that was currently getting up from the floor. "You go to see Law also take Luffy with you."

The boy looked like he was going to object to the idea but when I gave him my killer glare he didn't say anything. Both of the boys left the room, I just hoped that they wouldn't try to kill each other on the way.

I looked at the orange haired girl that seemed weirdly calm. Wasn't she worried at all? While everybody walked towards their seats I continued to look at her. For a second she gazed at me and I took advantage of the situation.

"And you are?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Nami," she said simply and started to walk towards her seat as well.

What no last name? What was wrong with these students? Well there was still one more student I haven't met yet. Maybe he or she was better than Nami and Luffy. Just when I was about to begin my class the bell rang. I wasn't that surprised my meeting with Zoro took a lot of time and then I had to deal with Luffy and the other boy. Seriously I should start to remember names.

But still I had some questions unanswered.

Just when Nami was about to leave the class, I called to her. She quietly came and waited for me to talk.

"What happened?" I asked.

She looked at me for a moment like she was deciding if I was trustworthy or not. That was the same look that Law gave me when I first started to work here. The she tucked away a strand of hair and sighed. Looks like I was trustworthy.

"Luffy was telling the truth." She replied. "The boy kept on picking on us especially me. Eventually Luffy just lost it." Then she shrugged. "And I thought that university would be a place that had more mature people."

Yup, definitely a smartass but even so she was right.

"I guess so," I started suddenly feeling really relaxed in front of her. "But Luffy shouldn't have hot him. I'll go check on them now you can go."

I walked towards the door until I felt a stubborn pull on my sleeve. I turned around facing the determined eyes of Nami. If it was anyone else I would have scolded them but like I said a thousand times there was just this feeling about her that I couldn't quite identify it.

"Can I come too?" she asked.

I pulled back my arm as I responded. "You have other classes, I'll check on him so don't worry."

Then before she could object to my decision I left the classroom heading towards the infirmary.

* * *

I wasn't surprised when I heard the sound of Law scolding someone. In fact I was rather happy that he was doing all the scolding. It left lesser work for me to do. But I was surprised when I saw that he wasn't scolding Luffy but the other kid.

Law was a decent guy meaning that he wouldn't yell at somebody if they didn't deserve it. Immediately I knew that Nami's story was true and that the boy was picking on them. I heard a growl coming from the kid but when Law told him to leave he obliged. He walked past me like I wasn't even there he was probably sulking.

It looked like Law didn't quite know I was there yet so I accidentally heard some of the conversation he had with Luffy.

"Don't punch people just because you're pissed off," he said with a rather harsh tone.

"But he was bothering us!" replied Luffy arguing.

I heard the rustling sounds coming from the bed as Law sat next to Luffy. I couldn't really see them but I knew the infirmary like the back of my hand, so I could pretty much guess what's happening. I was just about to come in to sight and make them realize I was also there, but the long sigh that Law made stopped me in my tracks.

"You're just the new kid and I'm already worried sick about you,"

Well to Law's defense he was always worried about everybody. Then I suddenly heard Luffy getting up, since I was eavesdropping on an obviously private conversation, my heart started to beat faster. Law was very picky about stuff like this and I knew I wouldn't hear the last of it if he knew I was listening. Yes, I was curious about the conversation but I decided to play it safe.

"Hey is everything okay here?" I ask as I come in to view.

Law gives me one of his usual death glares but then surprisingly his eyes soften. Now that was unusual. He nods.

"Yeah everything is perfectly fine," he stated then turns to Luffy that was putting back his straw hat on his head. I raise my eyebrow, seriously what was with that straw hat? I slowly started to understand how the boy was picking on him. "You can go now Luffy and no more fighting."

Luffy gives him a wide grin and then turns to me. He gives me a confused look and scratches his head.

"Why did you ask if everything okay?" he asks then points at the door. "Weren't you listening to us?"

He did not just say that. No. I'm just dreaming. How the hell did he notice? Oh shit. Law is going to kill me. I turn to Law and gave him an apologetic look, I'm more then aware that if I try to lie he will notice. Before I could reply Luffy he was long gone. Leaving me with Law's death stare.

"I-I'm sorry," I stutter. "It wasn't on purpose I just didn't want to barge in."

"So you decided to listen?" he replies raising his eyebrow. When he looks at my face expression that was clearly telling him that I was really really sorry and never meant to listen to the two, he sighs. "Fine I believe you," he says and started to look through some files.

"So what do you think about the new kid?" I ask still feeling a little embarrassed for eavesdropping. He shrugs.

"He's okay. But it looks like he doesn't belong here."

"He does look rather young doesn't he?" I reply, happy that we got over the whole eavesdropping issue.

He doesn't say anything for a while and just when I was about to leave he suddenly gave me a weird stare. I couldn't really put my finger on it but he looked sad and confused at the same time.

"Alice," he began. "Do you ever feel like you don't belong somewhere?"

Almost all the time. But of course I didn't say that out loud, Law looked pretty troubled and I did want to help him. Did this have something to do with that Luffy kid? Maybe they knew each other from somewhere. I was just about to ask him that but he suddenly smiled and waved me off.

"You should get to class, we can talk later."

"Um sure, okay.." I replied as I left the infirmary.

But my uneasiness never seemed to leave me alone.

* * *

In the middle of my teaching a melodic tune came from the speakers and Zoro's deep voice came in to hearing. I stopped for a moment curious about what was he going to say. It was his first day after all.

"Can Alice Pitcher come to the office. Now." He said and the speakers turned off with a buzz sound.

Seriously what was wrong with these principals! Just send a student to fetch me! I hear a couple of snickers coming from the class and glared at them. Why was I this unlucky? This was just embarrassing. I turned to the students that looked kind of pleased that their professor was being called to the office. I decided to ruin their happiness.

"Open page 24 and write and write an essay about it."

I smirked as I hear the grunts coming from the students. They totally deserved it.

When I arrive in front of the principal's office there are 3 students there. There was Nami, Luffy and a boy I didn't met yet. He was obviously a new student as well and the first thing that made me noticed him was his long nose. What the hell? It looked like he came out of a cartoon or something. Who had a nose that long?

"Why are you here?" I ask thinking that maybe Luffy got into another fight again. Nami surprisingly smiles at me.

"For you. That boy from earlier went to complain about Luffy for the punch and told the principal that you didn't punish Luffy."

I suddenly started to like these new kids. At least they didn't just leave the blame on me and leave that was something I admired. But I didn't get why the long nose was here. I raise my eyebrow.

"And you are?" I ask.

"I'm the great artist Usopp!" he yells loudly. Nami face palms and shushes Usopp then she turned to me looking apologetically.

"Yeah Usopp's just here for moral support. He's an art major."

That explained a lot. Firstly it explained why I haven't met him yet. Art major's only had one class with me and if I didn't remember wrong it was on Fridays. I ignored the long nose and turned to Luffy that was weirdly looking pretty serious. Suddenly I felt goose bumps forming on my arms, that look it felt very familiar. It was a look that was telling people that shit was just about to go down. And I had no idea where I remembered it from.

"Are you sure?" I ask Luffy. "I'm use to principals blaming me for every little thing."

He gave me a reassuring grin. "I don't care, you helpt us didn't you?"

_Not really._

It wasn't like I prevented the fight or something like that. I just didn't punish him at the moment. Besides I was expecting Law to do the punishing. That was the main reason I sent him in the first place. I decided that there was no use in arguing with the straw hat boy and just knocked on the door. When I heard the sound telling me to come in, I could see the surprise look on Zoro's face when he saw me and 3 other students coming in.

"What's going on?" he asks raising his eyebrow.

"You shouldn't punish her!" Luffy suddenly snapped. "It was that big heads fault for messing with me!"

There was a genuine "what the hell is going on?" look on Zoro's face and I decided to jump in and explain the whole situation.

"It seems like the boy Luffy punched complained about us?"

"Oh," Zoro replies and shook his head. "I didn't call you about that. I really didn't care that much about the kids complaint."

Now it was my turn to be surprised. So I wasn't in trouble? That was good I guess. Actually I was quite happy that Zoro didn't really give a damn about the boy. I took a mental note to turn that boys life in to hell when I get back to that class room.

"You three may leave," he said pointing to the door.

Nami looked pretty embarrassed he quickly grabbed Luffy from his collar and left the two of us alone. The he looked at me holding up a file.

"We need to talk about this," he said. I immediately understood what he meant. This was about that dumb accusation that the devil principal had made. I sighed as he continued to talk. "Are you free Saturday night?"

Huh? That sounded pretty much like he was asking me out. When he saw my shocked expression he laughed. "Don't get me wrong, I just want to talk about this issue. The sooner it's over the better right?"

I slowly nodded still shocked. What was this moss head thinking just asking something like that before explaining? Well he actually did said they needed to talk but dammit! This was just frustrating. Dumb moss head.

"So Saturday night is okay with you?" when I didn't reply he just assumed that I said yes. "We can meet up here and talk about it."

"Um.. sure,"

I was pretty sure that my life was going to get even more confusing.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

I sat on my computer. I should be sleeping right now but I was really really curious about something. I was probably just imagining it but even so… maybe I could convince myself that everything was okay when I confirmed it myself.

Those three students and Zoro looked pretty familiar and I just couldn't figure out why. I was a pretty suspicious person and that cartoon like nose that Usopp had just got me thinking. The straw hat was weird too and the green hair. I sighed. This was just foolish but even so that didn't stop me from writing _long nosed characters _on google.

I clicked the search button and the first thing that appeared was a picture of Pinocchio and other weird cartoons. I scratched my head, it must be something from that I used to watch since they looked so familiar. Then I thought about Luffy's straw hat maybe I could find something there.

Just when I was writing "straw hat" underneath the search bar "straw hat pirates" appeared. I raised my eyebrow and clicked on it. Google was usually right so I decided to follow its lead.

I almost fell out of my chair when I saw the search results.

"No no way!" I exclaimed. It was impossible. This was just creepy. The first thing that popped up on the screen was "The One Piece Wiki" and underneath it there was pictures of Zoro, Luffy , Nami, Usopp and what was that? The university's new history professor!. They looked terrifyingly similar. The creepiest part was I knew this show. I used to love it when I was 15 years old it was about a boy who want to become pirate kind and then he forms a crew and travel. I never finished it tough.

This was just weird and wrong. They couldn't be actually them right? No way, I was a logical person there was no way they could be the same people. They just looked like them probably. Yes, that was it they just looked like each other. What else could it be?

I quickly turned off the computer and went to bed. My mind was just playing games with me. There was no way that Luffy and this Luffy could be the same.

Oh my god they even had the same name.

I closed my eyes trying to calm myself. It wasn't possible besides if it was actually them why would they be in university. If I remembered correctly the Luffy in the anime loved adventures. If he was the same he wouldn't be in university.

With these thoughts in my head I slowly drifted to sleep.

**I think this chapter was kind of slow… Anyways I hope you enjoyed it ^^ Thanks for the reviews and I would like to say that yes, at first I did consider to make Luffy the principal but that would be a total fiasco. Sorry if any of the characters seemed out of it. Thanks for reading and please review! Until next time byeee :D **


End file.
